Entities often generate and use data that is important in some way to their operations. This data can include, for example, business data, financial data, and personnel data. If this data were lost or compromised, the entity may realize significant adverse financial and other consequences. Accordingly, many entities have chosen to back up critical data so that in the event of a natural disaster, unauthorized access, or other events, the entity can recover any data that was compromised or lost.
Given the importance of the backup data, there may be serious negative consequences for an enterprise whose backup data is compromised in any way. Unfortunately, there are any number of potential threats to the integrity of backup data. One area of ongoing concern is the potential for access, intentional or otherwise, to the backup data by unauthorized personnel. Such personnel may include malicious users. Other personnel, such as employees of the enterprise, may have a legitimate need for access to some aspects of the system, but it may be desirable nonetheless to prevent them from accessing the backup data and to restrict access to users, such as administrators, with a demonstrated need for access.
In light of the foregoing, it would be useful to be able to determine whether a user is an administrator or other authorized personnel so that access can be granted or denied, as applicable, to that user.